You Never Suspect The Quiet Ones
by Villainess Foul
Summary: An abused and twice broken Bella seeks solace in the last place she ever expected and some how manages to start over. Among the wolves she was safe and with Embry she was home.
1. Prologue

**You never suspect the quiet ones**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**A/N: Just a Pre – Warning that this is rated M for a reason so if you're too young to read smut...just don't get caught. Getting caught forces the admins of to do terrible sweeps and punishes us authors of some pretty good sexy times. So just making my self clear let me repeat: DO. NOT. GET. CAUGHT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Some days I wish I did, just so I could have to joy of killing off Edward for real.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV **

It's cold. So unbelievably cold.

What happened to me? Why do I hurt all over? What's this powerful aching in my chest? Why couldn't I move?

I felt warm strong arms wrap around me, holding me close. The owner of the arms were whispering to me but I wasn't listening. For some reason the arms felt wrong. The arms that I wanted were as cold as ice...

But why would I want icy arms?

I'm already so, so cold. I should be happy for the warmth but why am I not?

Something tickled at the back of my brain but for the life of me I couldn't remember.

"Bella? BELLS!"

"She's alright Charlie, I got her." It was the arms talking. I knew because the chest I was held against rumbled against me. Was I alright? I don't feel alright...I feel like something is terribly wrong.

"Thanks Sam. Can you bring her up to the house for me?"

"No problem."

What must have been minutes felt like hours as they walked the not so short distance to the house. I felt myself becoming more aware, my mind finally breaking free from the numb state it was currently in.

I was a little startled by the quick change in scenery. Wet, leafy trees, turned into off white walls as the arms took me upstairs to my room. When he placed me on the bed, he patted my head and told me to try and _be safe. _I wanted to throw something at him. Be safe? Who was he to tell me to be safe? He passed Charlie in the doorway, patting him on the shoulder on the way out and whispering to him that he'll check on me tomorrow.

Why would he check on me tomorrow? What's going on? Why would the stranger even bother. He kind of reminded me a little bit of Jake, and it hit me that he was a Quileute.

Once the stranger was gone, Charlie looked at me with a look crossed between concern and utter rage.

"What the hell happened Bells?" He asked taking a deep breath before practically steam rolling me "Why were you out in the woods? Where's that Cullen boy? Did he leave you? What's going on? Do I need to get my shot-gun?"

His voice rose higher and higher as his worry climbed to ridiculous heights...however something he said nagged at the back of my mind.

_Where's that Cullen boy?_

_Cullen boy?_

_Cullen..._

_Edward. _

It all came back to me now, Edward taking me out for a walk in the woods, him telling me he was leaving...telling me horrible things on how I was worthless and a good way to pass the time. So much verbal abuse.

My face scrunched up in pain as I remembered, Charlie was still yelling at me but I couldn't hear what he was saying...

Edward...he...

I broke down, sobbing hysterically, startling Charlie as he stopped his tirade and rushed to my side. I couldn't stop...now that I'm remembering I couldn't stop...

He did things to me. Terrible things.

I'm panicking now, I can't help it my breaths came quick and shallow and then my world went black...

_I just want to forget._

* * *

**A/N: I'm Baaaack! And with something new! It also starts off really depressing! ALSO WARNING BEFORE I GO FURTHER! EDWARD WILL BE OOC. HE WILL BE THE BAD GUY! AND FOR THE SQUEAMISH BECAUSE THIS WILL PROBABLY BE A DEAL BREAKER FOR MOST, YES EDWARD DID MOLEST BELLA WE WILL CALL IT RAPE AND NO THERE WAS NO VAGINAL PENETRATION, BECAUSE I'M NOT THAT AWFUL! **

**Now that I had fun with my caps lock...this will be an eventual Embry/Bella Wolf story. I thought I could try something a bit new while I write-up _'Whisper for tomorrow.'_ the sequel to my _'Changing Yesterday.' A_lso my Harry Potter fic that I can't wait to surprise everyone with. **

**Yes I have a few chapters for both done. No I will not post them until the fic is complete. I'm trying to make sure they're done so you don't have to really suffer between updates. **

**ANYWAY! I'm rambling! **

**R+R :) **

**Let me know if this is something you would like to see continued, this is just a prologue other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**You never suspect the quite ones**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Sam's PoV **

I found myself pulling into her driveway after another hard day at work, _again. _

Sighing I cut the engine to my old Ford Truck before running my hands over my face in exasperation. I didn't know why I cared so much or how this _sick _girl crawled under my skin. However something about her touched me.

I thought back to the day I found her in the woods those couple of months ago. Laying on the cold muddy ground, huddled up in a pathetic little ball as the rain beat against her and soaked her to the bone.

It was horrifying seeing such a sweet girl so incredibly broken.

I only ever seen her a couple of times around the Blacks with her dad. I remember her innocent questions she would ask Jake and those sweet shy little smiles. She seemed like a really good kid, and Billy loved to talk about her, hell she was like another daughter to him.

The Blacks were taking Bella's condition really hard.

Something must have Happened that night, something we don't know about.

It frightens me what that Leech and his family might have done to her and we'll never know unless we can get her to talk.

But she won't talk to anyone, not even her dad.

Not a word.

Sighing again, I climbed out of my truck and made my way over to their front door, getting closer I can hear Charlies even breaths in the living room, a baseball game blaring from the living room TV. As they approached the ninth inning.

I frowned as I realized I was missing the Red Sox game.

Why do I torture myself with these visits? Why do I even bother to stop by everyday?

Because Emily and Charlie think it might help, and I can't turn _them _down for anything.

Knocking, I heard Charlie wheeze as he struggled to get out of his favorite chair to come answer the door, and when he saw me he grunted and let me pass.

"Any luck?" I ask cutting to the chase. There was no point in pleasantries we knew why I was here.

"A little." Charlie sighs, running a hand over his tired face. "She's starting to move around and go to school, however she still doesn't talk. I still can't get her to eat. It's like she's a Fuckin' Zombie."

I blinked in surprise not used to hearing Charlie curse.

"The only reaction I get from her is when I threaten to send her to Jacksonville. Then she screams like crazy."

"Does she still have the nightmares?" I asked, knowing Charlie had issues with them in the beginning.

"You can hear her whimpering at night. But at least she doesn't scream anymore."

I balled my hands into fists. What the fuck did those Leeches do to her? It couldn't all be over because he left her...she wasn't that dependent on him...was she?

"Is she still up in her room?"

Charlie shook his head. "She's in the kitchen today, I guess she missed cooking."

I made my way toward the kitchen , Charlie following close behind to see how our interaction would go. He always watched with so much hope...and I always felt like complete shit when nothing happened.

Today was no different. I talked about my job and about Emily. I talked about Paul and Jared and Kim...but nothing seemed to spark her interest. She just kept methodically making goddamn cookies.

Sighing I turned around and shrugged my shoulders in a _'I'm sorry it didn't do anything again.'_ kind of way.

I didn't know what else to do...I didn't know who could reach her...

"Thanks for trying Sam." I heard Charlie mutter as I made my way out of the house.

Climbing into my Truck, I only just started the engine when my phone went off. Pulling it out of my pocket and looking at the screen I see that I got a text from Jared. A quick glance and I had to bite back a curse.

_Quil phased -**J**_

quickly I text ed back,

_Be right there. -_**S**

Wonderful, just what I need... more problems.

* * *

**Charlies PoV**

What the hell am I supposed to do?

Watching Bella like this...it's tearing me up inside.

I want to hunt down that sonofabitch Cullen and blast a buck shot into his chest cavity. If he even has laid one hand on my little girl I'll hunt him down and _destroy _him for this.

I watched her from the kitchen long after Sam had left. She finished her baking and washed up her pans. I had silently hoped that she would grab a couple of cookies and eat them but I was left disappointed once again as she breezed by me without so much as a glance. Bells was becoming sickeningly thin and I was afraid that if I didn't get her to eat soon I would have to have her hospitalized.

Finally, I decided I couldn't take this anymore, I followed her upstairs and shut myself in her room with her.

"Bella, this is _enough_."

She blinked

"I have put up with this for _months. _Your grades are slipping, you're loosing you're friends, you're worrying everyone _sick_!" I could feel myself getting angrier with each word but I was quick to control it, I didn't want to yell at her, I couldn't risk her reverting back into her shell and lose what baby steps she made.

"Do you want your mom to come up here? Do you want to be hospitalized? You're wasting away Bells...you're killing yourself!"

I felt tears prick at my eyes, but I was quick to wipe those away. I'm a man, I don't cry.

"I love you Bella, please, _please _stop this."

She blinked a couple of times before I saw the tears come. She broke down and began to sob hysterically just like the night Sam brought her back. Rushing to her side I wrapped her into my arms and cried with her.

"I've got you Bells. I've got you."

* * *

**Bella's PoV **

I can see around me again.

_I've got you... _

Dad...

I'm so sorry, so very, _very _sorry. I'll try harder at getting past this for you.

Crying until I couldn't cry anymore, I cling ed to my dad as if he were my lifeline. I retreated so far back into my mind, I didn't want to come out. I didn't want to face my problems or face what _he _had done to me. But doing that...running away...all I did was ended up creating a bigger mess and hurting all the people around me.

I may not be able to talk about _it. _

I may refuse to think about _it. _

But the least I can do is try to move past _it. _

I at least owed my dad that much.

_I've got you dad, I've got you._

* * *

**A/N: WoW ! I'm glad you guys wanted me to continue! For all of your wonderful reviews here is the second Chapter for you! Hoped you liked it!**

**R+R :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**You never suspect the quiet ones**

**By: Villainess Foul**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV **

Little by little I finally find myself able to face the day.

Sitting at the kitchen table I stirred my cereal unable to really eat. My stomach in knots as I thought of everything that has happened to me thus far.

I found myself able to smile sometimes and even laugh. I found a solace in Jake and we became best friends, he was my sunshine in a dark place. However something about that scared me, I wanted to back off and get some space between us. We were spending so much time re- building these old broken motorcycles I found and I find myself counting on him sooo much to keep my world bright.

I was feeling that it was starting to turn unhealthy.

I didn't want to end up in the same situation I ended up in with Edward, I don't want to become so dependent on a boy that my whole life just simply revolves around them. It puts me in an easy place for them to manipulate and I've learned that lesson the hard way once already.

"Hey Bells."

I looked up to see Charlie come in and take a seat across from me. He pulled the cereal box closer to him and began fixing himself a bowl.

"Hey dad."

"How you doin' kiddo?"

I shrugged unable to really answer the question. How am I doing? I guess alright but I still can't seem to look at myself in the mirror. I still feel dirty and worthless. But like hell I was going to tell him that.

"I was talking to your mom the other day."

"Yeah?" I asked dreading that he was going to bring up Jacksonville again.

"She thinks it might help you if we found you a doctor."

I rose an eyebrow, "Why? I'm not sick."

He looked uncomfortable then as he shifted a bit in his chair. "A psychiatrist."

"No."

"Bells..."

"I'm NOT crazy."

He sighed heavily and he suddenly looked tired. "We're not saying your crazy Bella, we just think it might help you come to terms to whatever happened out there. Hell it's been months and you _still _won't talk to anybody."

"No." My answer was firm as I stood quickly, taken my half eaten bowl of cereal over to the sink. "I'll deal with this my way."

scraping the last of the contents into the garbage disposal, I left the bowl and spoon in the sink and turned around to walk over to the key hook to grab my keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Jake's."

"Alright...tell Billy I said hi."

I waved at him in answer as I made my way out of the house and into my truck as quickly as possible. So much for putting some distance between me and Jake.

I snorted as I began backing out of my driveway and down the road toward La Push.

It was a quiet drive, something I was thankful for as it gave me time to actually _think. _I didn't want to talk to Charlie, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just want to bury it and forget about it, I want to prove that I can be strong... that nothing will ever break me like Edward did.

When I pulled into Billy's Driveway I was surprised to see Jake already standing there.

"Bella! I didn't think you were coming over today!"

I smiled as I cut the engine and climbed out of my truck. I was a little surprised to find myself craning my neck to look up at him.

"Jeez I know you were always taller than me but did you have another growth spurt or something...I swear I don't remember you ever being this tall."

Jacob blushed and I found that the pink twinge in his russet colored cheeks were cute.

"Aw Bells, I didn't grow THAT much."

I gave him a look that clearly said I didn't believe that as he grabbed me by the waist and started herding me into the garage.

"You should see the progress I made on the bikes." He said

I was surprised to see how far he came along since I bought them just a month ago. They looked almost ride able!

"Wow! Jake they look great!" I said and I meant it!

I listened as he explained what he did and what he still needed and pretty soon we were in our normal spots. Him working on the bikes and talking to me, myself sitting on the couch he kept in the garage as I watched and chatted back.

It was how we spent most of our weekends. It was comfortable, even when I did feel that I was getting too close that Jake and I were somehow blurring the lines of friendship.

A few moments later his friends showed up to Jacob's dismay. I had to stifle the giggle that threatened to spill out at the disgruntled look on his face.

The short one that came in (if it was really appropriate to call him short as he was still a good foot taller than me and built like a freakin' tank.) Was named Quil. He was goofy, loud, and a bit of a player. I remember a while back when I first started hanging out with Jake that him and Quil were on the outs. I was happy to see that whatever fight that had occurred between them was resolved.

The other one that came in always took my breath away. He was the tallest of the three and unlike the other two he wasn't bulky but instead had lean muscle. Embry gifted me with shy smile. He's always shy and I think that's what attracted me so strongly to him in the first place. I still remember the first time Jake introduced us and how nervous he was to even say hello. It was incredibly cute.

I shook my head to quickly clear such traitorous thoughts. I can't let myself fall again, I need to fix myself before I even _attempt _a relationship. _And besides _if and when I ever become ready for that kind of thing I owe it to Jake to try with him.

They all immediately started helping Jake with the bikes and began talking about things I had no understanding of.

I sat there listening intently, trying to make out what they were talking about as we all joked around. For the first time in a long time I felt relaxed.

Time slipped by quickly and before long I was bidding the three goodbye so I can make my way back home to fix Charlies Dinner.

* * *

**Embry's PoV**

She's Beautiful.

I've seen her around a couple of times with Jake, but every time I see her she literally steals my breath away. It's a shame that the one girl I find worth talking to is the one that my best friend had called dibs on.

I wondered if he ever noticed that when she smiles it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Bella seems to be doing better." Quil commented as he tightened a bolt on the second bike, I looked up from the manual I was reading in mild surprise. Was I right?

"Was something wrong with Bella?" I asked unable to keep my curiosity in check.

Jacob threw a dirty glare over at Quil as he continued to tinker on the first bike. "She had a tough breakup, but she's doing fine now."

For some reason I doubted that.

Quil seemed to know something but kept his mouth shut. I guess it was because of that fight they had a couple of months ago and Quil stopped hanging around. He probably didn't want to cause any more friction.

It was weird seeing him hanging around that stupid gang Sam seemed to be leader of and I was glad when he finally stopped ignoring us and apologized for acting like a dick. Even though our friendships were strained and not what it used to be I was glad we were all able to become friends again. Even if Quil did manage to disappear a lot.

"I think she's still kind of sad." I stated, thinking back to the sad, smile-less eyes.

"What would you know?" Jacob snapped, "You don't hang around her or know what she's like."

"You can kind of see it though." I frowned, why was Jake getting so defensive?

"She smiles and laughs if anything _I'm _the one making her feel better! I've done my hardest to help her get over that guy."

I rolled my eyes and set the manual down on the work bench. For some reason what he said really bothered me.

"I'm going home. See you guys later." I waved and made my way out the garage and down the street toward my house my thoughts wandering...

_Why? _

_Why did what Jacob say bother me so much? _

Her sad eyes flashed in my mind again...

_because even though he's with her all the time...he really didn't know her at all._

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? So far the pace seems to be a little slow-moving so this will probably be a lengthy kind of fic. **

**Anyway R+R :)**


End file.
